Flight, Fights, Fucks?
by ParcelGirl86
Summary: Piper, Larry and friends go on Holiday to London, but also so are Alex, Nick and Morello. A chance meeting on the flight could this just be a holiday romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Flights, Fights, Fucks?**

 **Chapter One - Bumpy**

The flight was bumpy and long, Alex had a screaming kid in front of her all the way from New York to London, it wasn't the first time Alex had been to Europe but it was sort of a long weekend break (at the last moment) with her partner in crime Nicky and her on and off girlfriend Lorna Morello. Nicky had very wild hair that took up most of the head space, it was like a person of its own with her carefree attitude and dirty sense of humor, Alex had no problem getting on with her. Lorna on the hand was the complete opposite; she was petite, dark haired, ruby red lipstick, complete lipstick lesbian. She had a very broad Brooklyn accent and was very set in her Italian roots. Alex could take her in small doses, but wouldn't change her for the world, they had been through so much together as a trio, they did everything together ever since Nicky's mum had abandoned her and Diane Vause took her in, that was before Morello came on to the scene. Diane was so cool about Nicky's sexuality and wasn't at all surprised when Alex came out when she was 17, she didn't push or judge or influence her in anyway, and it was just the same rules as it would be to any other child, be safe and be back by 11.30. Who she was now, was completely different from where she had been as a kid growing up, it was a single parent upbringing, that meant hand me downs and living on the bread line, Alex had suffered from the normal bullies from her high school, she was an average sized kid, always had glasses, sometimes tapped at the nose, but always had her own sense of style wearing battered converse sneakers and rock band t-shirts that had faded in time and many a wash. There was always the preppy up themselves kids, rich parents and straight A's, anyone not in the latest season's clothes or not following the group like sheep were laughed at. She didn't really have any friends; it was just her and her mum, which she didn't mind at all. Her mum was her best friend. She hit puberty fast, boys and girls straight to take notice, she was tall but athletic, curves in the right places, dark ravened hair with her glittering green eyes, accenting her body in tight leather pants and figure hugging tops, the attitude and multiple tattoos followed that's when she met Nicky Nichols.

…

Piper Chapman was gripping the aeroplane seat with her fingernails; the last bump made her feel nauseous and nearly blew chunks over her best friend Polly Harper, she wasn't a good traveler especially when turbulence was involved. She was flying to London for a much needed vacation with Polly's boyfriend Pete, and Pipers boyfriend Larry Bloom, Larry was just well plain, Piper liked him because he was safe, kind and supportive, he had curly brown hair, brown eyes, and the man that your parents would want you to bring home. Piper did love him, but always thought something was missing, a spark or excitement that would always keep Piper on her toes, she constantly needed to be interested in life, this holiday was perfect as her life was going nowhere right now, she had her heart set on London England, she didn't mind the weather at all, New York had its days, but this was going to be something totally different. She couldn't wait to see the sights and sounds of the capital towns and nightlife.

"God, that kid better shut the fuck up before I throw your sick bag at him Pipes," Polly had broken her train of thought.

"Polly, his probably scared that last jolt was just crazy, "Larry defended the kid, while looking down the aisle at the child, who now had gone red with crying so much.

"I am going to go and have a walk and maybe visit the bathroom to finish what I started," Piper stood up and steadied herself against the head rest as she got up, brushing her long blond hair out of her eyes.

"Want me to come with you Pipes, we could join the mile high club", Larry said with a wink and a supportive arm around piper.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Piper spun round to look at Larry, her blue eyes piercing him so much, he took his seat again.

The blonde dragged her feet as she walked towards the back of the plane, making sure she didn't make eye contact with the screaming kids mother, the plane suddenly lurched and she felt her feet go from under her, she sprawled head first into the nearest passenger

"Hey whoa there Blondie,"

Piper Chapman had fallen straight into Nicky Nichols lap, and Nicky couldn't be happier with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Blondie

Nicky was the only one awake out of the three of them now, why did she have the end seat? Oh yes Alex was bigger than her and would probably kick off at anyone that annoyed her that passed too close, hot head, Morello well, she was the boss after all. She looked over to find Vause propped against a pillow, headphones in, probably listening to some dark shit with her eyeliner clad eyes closed. Lorna had her head in a book called "Love, and how to keep it" – by Kim Kardashian. Mega eye roll. Bored waiting for the next 30 minutes until landing, Nicky was people watching, so far she had spotted angry kid, the really annoying screaming child, a man who had a moustache like handle bars that was spurting all untidying over his face, rich coming from me, looking up at her hair.

"Oh Hello," she whispered to herself, spotting a blonde beauty getting from her seat a few rows ahead of the group. She studied her closely, she had long blond hair, with a slight kink in it, her face was long but very pretty, she wore baby blue jeans with white comfy Nike sneakers, an oversized Litchfield Field University hoodie that engulfed her tiny frame, she seemed to be having a domestic with her boyfriend, Nicky squinted to take a better look at the dweb that had an arm around her waist, God he was totally batting above his level. She had pushed him away and headed toward Nicky, there's no harm in looking right? Just before blondie got to Nicky's seat, she noticed the young ladies face a horrible shade of green, the plane had jolted suddenly, blondie had heaved forward toward Nicky, and landed in a mess on top of her.

"Hey whoa there blondie,"

Lorna immediately put down her book and placed a warm hand on Pipers shoulder.

"You ok sweetheart?"

Piper pushed herself up with one hand, while the strangers help her to her feet, she didn't know how, but she had kept the contents of her stomach in without embarrassing herself any more than she had already, she looked up to the thick Brooklyn accent that had checked if she was ok, bright red lipstick, dark brown eyes full of concern, next to her was a young lady with the most craziest hair she had ever seen, blonde and ginger peppered together, with curls in it that hid most of her face, all accept her eyes, they were big and round, with a devilish twinkle in them.

"Oh god, I am so sorry! I'm not normally this bad, but I think aeroplane food was off or something?" Piper babbled on "but I'm fine thank you"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone sitting next to two girls, she had long black hair that fell down in smooth dark locks, her face was the colour of porcelain white, dark rimmed glassed framed her face, she was still half asleep she must of just woken up her with her epic stumble, Piper caught a glimpse of her eyes, Wow, bright emerald green, she had black liquid eyeliner like cats eyes, it really made the colour of them pop, her eyes travelled down, she noticed the woman had very long legs, which where cramped up against the seat ahead of her, dark sheer leather pants, and a very over washed KISS band logo t-shirt, it hung in such a way over her body that Piper couldn't help but stare. She released she was day dreaming and not long from landing, and excused herself and headed straight on to the toilets on the plane.

No queue, great! Piper fiddled with the door handle and stepped inside the small space. She was flustered and sweating; that ravened haired woman was beautiful, those gorgeous green eyes penetrated her soul, Piper was openly bisexual (Ok she wasn't comfortable with a label love was just love to her) she had her shares of girlfriends and boyfriends in University, then there was Larry, big sweet Larry, she was fed up of drinking herself stupid and rolling into bed with people who she never had a connection with, or those lonely nights where she just wanted to be spooned. The familiar sound of the captain announcing they were approaching Heathrow airport snapped her out of her thoughts, and funnily enough she didn't feel so quite sick. Piper came out of the bathroom and made her way back to her seat, she passed by the strangers she fell into, feeling a hot prickle going up her neck, she felt emerald green eyes bore into her back as she sat back to Polly.

Piper took one more glance around to the seats behind her, she was just tall enough to see over the top, she felt her heart jump as all she could see is the black haired, green eyed gorgeous amazon look at back her.

…..

Alex woke with a start feeling the seat judder with force, her eyes sleepy, all she could see was Nicky with some blonde in her lap, babbling about something. She looked at the women intently, studding her features, not normally the type she would go for, her vision became a bit clearer, her eyesight adjusted, Alex's mouth went dry, this woman was beautiful, blue eyes that could match the bluest oceans, hair the colour of Maldives beaches, she was tall and long limbed, her lips matched the colours of fresh raspberries, she took her breath away for the first time in a long time. Alex's last serious girlfriend was Sylvie, well she wouldn't call it serious she dated her for a little more than a year after college, she wasn't in love it was just causal to Alex, which included inviting other women into their bed every other mouth, there was a rule though it had to be enjoyed together. Alex wasn't a prude in any way possible. She wanted someone that could keep up with her, sexually and mentally. Sylvie was very domineering wondering where she going most of the time, calling, texting, and clung to Alex like shit to a blanket on nights out. Most nights she would make excuses to go see Nicky, just so they could chill, get drunk and light up a few spliffs. Sylvie became more and more possessive, until Alex had enough of her shit, she didn't really want to hurt her in that way but one night she grab a bottle of tequila with nicky and got so batshit drunk, she ended up spending the night with this totally hottie, bringing her back to apartment only to find Sylvie walking in on them while Alex was giving the most amazing head to the gorgeous red head, the name of this women escaped her. It was over, Alex was sad but happy at the same time, even Nicky and Morello could see the difference in her straight after it ended, even her mother noticed the different tone in her voice, Alex saw what her mum went through with many a men she tried to date, constantly getting shit on from a great height and rubbed in. Fuck no, she wasn't going to do this, but at least she tried.

She watched the blonde go off to the bathroom, catching the eye of nicolls and Morello, Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"All the fucking time Vause," Nicky laughed. "She was hot though," Morello jabbed her girlfriend in the ribs. "Well not as much as you my Italian stallion,"

"Oh fuck you," retorted Lorna.

This was all amusing to Alex, as she caught the sight of the blonde returning to her seat, she couldn't help at stare at the beautiful woman, taking in every inch of her, even though the baggy sweat top hide the top half, she smiled at the sight of the long legs and a round ass, just at moment she was looking over, the blonde turned slightly to look over, and that's when their eyes met, Alex felt her heart speed up as the both stared at each other, blue ocean eyes to her green emerald eyes, the blonde turned away to speak to reply to her friend or whatever making Alex down beat but equally relived that it wasn't getting to awkward. She fastened her belt as the station ahead beeped at her overhead. They were coming into land into London, and it was already raining looking out of the window, but the sun was still shining inside of Alex's thought thinking of the hot blonde woman who she just met.


End file.
